


Look Into Your Eyes, and the Sky's the Limit

by aurumdalseni (kyo_chan)



Series: Raven Cycle Writing Fills [13]
Category: Dreamer Trilogy - Maggie Stiefvater, Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Declan deserves all the nice things, F/M, Lingerie, Oral Sex, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pegging, Strap-Ons, Tumblr Prompt, and this will be a very nice thing indeed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:28:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25088452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyo_chan/pseuds/aurumdalseni
Summary: “Still up for this, love?” she asked him, finally moving close enough to catch his chin, bending to kiss him.Every part of him felt raw in anticipation. He still wanted this. “Yes,” he said against her lips. He was already hard, so yes, he was still goddamn up for this.Pleased, Jordan straightened again, and then offered her strap to him. “Be a prince and help me into this, then, would you?”Declan rolled his shoulders, letting out his breath through slightly pursed lips. “I’d be delighted.”
Relationships: Jordan/Declan Lynch
Series: Raven Cycle Writing Fills [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1399438
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55





	Look Into Your Eyes, and the Sky's the Limit

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhhh, I am so excited to bring the world more Jordeclan!! This was written as a prompt fill over on tumblr, but of course I'm going to share it with you all here too! The prompt was "It's bigger than I imagined" from [this list](https://athoughtfulking.tumblr.com/post/616955806856937472/sentence-meme-smut-innuendo-version). As the requester said, 'Oh, and he’s talking about her strap-on.' Hope you enjoy!

Declan realized he was staring; he couldn’t help it. He felt under dressed in his boxers while Jordan stood just out of arm’s reach in lavender lace. He committed everything to memory — her curves, her hair, the dark burgundy of her nails and the way she smiled at him. That smile was a ‘gotcha’, proof she knew what affect she had on him, and he couldn’t find it in himself to feel bad about it. How he longed to frame this, and many other moments, capture it in art so he could look at it again and again. Declan admitted to himself just how much he liked the look of lace, especially on Jordan. She held something at her side, and it dangled from a number of little straps, the buckles catching the light of his bedside lamp. He swallowed and met her eyes.

“Still up for this, love?” she asked him, finally moving close enough to catch his chin, bending to kiss him.

Every part of him felt raw in anticipation. He still wanted this. “Yes,” he said against her lips. He was already hard, so yes, he was still goddamn up for this.

Pleased, Jordan straightened again, and then offered her strap to him. “Be a prince and help me into this, then, would you?”

Declan rolled his shoulders, letting out his breath through slightly pursed lips. “I’d be delighted.”

He took it from her and studiously ignored the part of it that really mattered to him, instead trying to use logic on the configuration. She didn’t make a thing out of instructing him how to put it on her, reassuring him that he hadn’t wanted to see the mess she was the first few times she’d tried it. Declan, unable to help himself, felt a little fire in his gut that made him want to knock over the lamp at the thought she’d done this for anyone else. That made him a hypocrite, and he knew it, packaging those undesirable emotions away before they could get him in trouble. He felt Jordan looking at him; she’d probably seen it before he could get it under control.

Sitting at the edge of the bed, with her guidance, he cinched the buckles, made sure they weren’t too tight, and kissed the patches of dark skin and delicate lace between them. He was so _hungry_ for her. Now, with it so close to his face, he finally let himself really see the toy nestled securely between her glorious thighs. Bracing himself, he reached up and wrapped his hand around it, breath hitching in his throat. Jordan beamed at him, clearly proud.

“You good, mate?”

Declan considered this. Yes, still painfully aroused. Yes, still wanting to know, now that he could see it and touch it. This was real, so very very real. He swallowed, nodding.

“It’s…bigger than I imagined.”

“The better to wreck you with, Declan,” she purred.

Declan felt like the bottom had dropped out from underneath everything he knew about himself. She had that effect on him. He also thought it would look more…ridiculous. Be some bright color, have all sorts of unnatural shapes and textures and bells and whistles. Declan had the internet, and he’d had ex-girlfriends who liked telling him what they wanted without seeming to care that he never told them anything. He’d seen a lot of very strange things. But this was simple, thick and black and mostly smooth against his fingers. He pressed his thighs together, swallowing again, feeling so very out of his depth, and not all that eager to climb back out, to his surprise.

She tapped a finger against his lips. “Open,” she told him.

Declan’s eyes flickered up to her. She watched him.

He opened his mouth.

Jordan was careful with him, but not timid. The tip of the toy rested on his lower lip for only a moment before she moved closer, pressing it onto his tongue, to the back of his mouth. He’d not meant to make that noise, but it happened regardless, and he decided to give in. This was Jordan, she knew a lot about both the kind of person he pretended to be, and the kind of person he was. He’d let her into a lot of very vulnerable places, what were a few more when he ached like this to have her? She fucked his mouth while he held onto her hips, not stopping her, not moving her, but because he needed to be touching her.

Declan made another sound when she pulled back, his eyes half-lidded as he looked up at her again, licking his lips. He could add that to the list of things he’d let her do as long as she wanted. It was a shame she couldn’t actually feel his mouth like this, and he promised to make that up to her later.

“Get those shorts off, Declan. They’re in the way.”

He moved to do as he was told while she retrieved the lube. His nerves were raw, and he wanted to avert his gaze. A flush had crept up into his cheeks. He lay back against the pillows, digging his nails into the sheets.

“How do you—” He took a deep breath; this was far more difficult to vocalize than he accounted for. “—how do you want me?”

“Just like that,” Jordan said, and when he looked over at her, she was running her hand over the toy, where his mouth had just been, making it slick. Declan immediately recalled those fingers inside him as she sucked him off on other heated nights prior to this. The fact that it made him come so hard for her had been what provoked her to offer this to him. “I want to see your pretty face when I fuck you,” she added.

Declan thought he might die, but do so happily.

He spread his legs before she had to tell him to, and she settled between them. He almost turned off the light; he wasn’t sure he wanted her to see his ‘pretty face’, because it would tell her a lot of things. He didn’t, but the thought crossed his mind. She pushed her fingers into him again, despite the liberal preparation that dripped from the toy already. The sensible side of him indicated tomorrow had just become laundry day, and he buried that voice deep. Letting go would be worth it. It didn’t take her long to get to all the things he liked about having her inside him, her fingers carefully pressing and stretching, finding the angles that felt good, the ones that made him spill down her throat far faster than usual. Declan Lynch had the absurd thought he’d been made for her, and enough of his defenses had already worn away enough not to panic at the idea. He couldn’t hold still, rolling his hips against her hand, his cock dripping. He had no idea what his face looked like, but she was watching him and clearly liked what she saw.

“Declan?”

Jordan pulled her fingers free, bracing them on his thigh while he shivered, bereft.

“Present,” he hummed.

She laughed. “This isn’t school, mate. Relax.”

“I don’t know,” he retorted, the heat in his face unbearable. Her strap was so close to him now. “I’m quite sure I’m about to learn something very important about myself.”

“Well,” Jordan agreed, taking her dick in hand and pressing it to his hole, “you’re likely not wrong about that.”

Of all the responses he could have offered, the only one that got out was, “Please.”

Declan was ready, but not prepared, for the feel of her sliding into him. The strap was thick, firm, unyielding inside him. Jordan took it slow and Declan still clawed the sheets, clenching his teeth. He had no earthly idea what he thought it would feel like, but it wasn’t entirely this. It burned, it ached, both of those things not entirely unpleasant, but completely different than just the playful stroking of her fingers. She would pause, wait for him to catch up, then give him a little more. Declan’s head rolled to the side, and he was panting, open-mouthed and filthy.

“I can stop,” she offered.

“No,” he said, “I don’t think you can.”

Jordan didn’t wait until he’d taken all of her to start rocking more insistently. It took even less time for Declan to feel like he was already coming undone. A narrative didn’t exist to capture what was happening to his insides, his nerves and his bones and his blood. He’d been tipped over, turned inside out, left clinging desperately to the sheets while she wrenched noises out of him he didn’t think himself capable of making. God, how he wished she could feel this. Did she know how tightly he his body held her? She had to, not because she could feel him clenching down on her, but because she had to work harder to fill him now. He might have told her out loud it felt good, but he wasn’t sure. Every other part of him was certainly screaming it.

“So fucking good for me,” Jordan praised him, tipping him over and spilling more of him out. “Bet you’re tight as fuck. God, you are a gift Declan Lynch. Take just a little more for me, will you? You’ve almost done it.”

Declan lost control of any conscious intention on his part. He’d become feeling only, Jordan’s to shape and provoke and possess. His back arched up over the mattress, he gasped and groaned and rocked. Greedy, hungry, needy, alive. She didn’t really need to touch him to get those reactions from him, but she did it anyway. She actually did want to wreck him, and he was going to let her. Being stroked and fucked and handled and cared for, these were things Declan only thought about when he knew he was truly alone. Counterproductive to living the reality, but he’d spent years training himself into that sure safety. He didn’t really know the Declan laying on his own bed, begging for release, but he thought he might turn out to like him better. Jordan brought him to the edge, and then careening over it. Declan came with a shout that startled him, right before everything washed black-white with a force that left him reeling. He moaned, he shivered, he spent himself on Jordan’s hand, his stomach. He trembled around the strap still buried inside him and pressing deep as it could.

Declan dropped a hand to his mouth, smothering the more pathetic sounds of his pleasure. Sated whimpers and choked whining. He couldn’t clear his vision, but he felt Jordan trying to move his hand.

“Hey,” she murmured, leaning over to kiss him. She’d pulled out of him, but he still ached as if she hadn’t. “Look at me, Declan.”

Easier said than done, but he blinked rapidly, trying to bring her into focus. As it was, she was still blurry around the edges. She smiled at him, he could see her teeth. It made him think he’d done a good job, despite literally doing nothing more than laying back and letting it happen. Maybe that was a good job, all things considered, for him.

“There you are. Fuckin’ hell, you’re so hot for it. We do this enough times, you could probably make me come like that.”

Declan certainly hoped so, blearily. Both to do this enough times, and to make _her_ come from fucking him. He still couldn’t breathe. She stroked the side of his face, over his lips, gentle and unhurried. He wasn’t going anywhere fast, not when he couldn’t remember how his legs worked. So he closed his eyes again, turned his face to her touch like an affectionate creature, craving that just as much as anything else. Utterly and completely ruined. Absolutely safe to be so. He dragged in another shaky breath, and another after that.

“What about you?” he finally managed to ask. Once more, he didn’t recognize his voice. He had no idea who he was other than Jordan’s.

She blinked down at him. “What about me?”

“You said I could probably make you come. Don’t you want to?” Isn’t that what she expected?

“I got hands, Declan. That wasn’t what this was about. You lay there and pick up your braincells. Or don’t, ain’t got much need for ‘em at the moment. I’m gonna get us cleaned up.”

Jordan bent to kiss him again, and he reached up with trembling hands to cradle her face. Then she was gone, and Declan curled up, not caring about the parts of him that were sticky or sweaty. The pillow he turned his face into smelled like her soap, and he tried to ground himself in it.

That was all he remembered before morning, waking up to Jordan pressed against his back. Holding him.

Safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Please come yell with me about Jordan and Declan over at [my TRC blog](http://oldkingyounggod.tumblr.com) or the slightly spicier [after dark blog](http://athoughtfulking.tumblr.com) where this piece came from. Thank you for reading!


End file.
